Natural killer (NK) cells and certain (CD8+ αβ and γδ) T-cells of the immunity system have important roles in humans and other mammals as first-line, innate defense against neoplastic and virus-infected cells (Cerwenka, A., and L. L. Lanier. 2001. NK cells, viruses and cancer. Nat. Rev. Immunol. 1:41-49). NK cells and certain T-cells exhibit on their surfaces NKG2D, a prominent, homodimeric, surface immunoreceptor responsible for recognizing a target cell and activating the innate defense against the pathologic cell (Lanier, L L, 1998. NK cell receptors. Ann. Rev. Immunol. 16: 359-393; Houchins J P et al. 1991. DNA sequence analysis of NKG2, a family of related cDNA clones encoding type II integral membrane proteins on human NK cells. J. Exp. Med. 173: 1017-1020; Bauer, S et al., 1999. Activation of NK cells and T cells by NKG2D, a receptor for stress-inducible MICA. Science 285: 727-730). The human NKG2D molecule possesses a C-type, lectin-like extracellular domain that binds to its cognate ligands, the 84% sequence identical or homologous, monomeric MICA [soluble form of MICA set forth in SEQ ID NOs: 1-6 and 13] and MICB [full protein of MICB set forth in SEQ ID NOs: 7-12], polymorphic analogs of the Major Histocompatibility Complex (MHC) Class I chain-related glycoproteins (MIC) (Weis et al. 1998. The C-type lectin superfamily of the immune system. Immunol. Rev. 163: 19-34; Bahram et al. 1994. A second lineage of mammalian MHC class I genes. PNAS 91:6259-6263; Bahram et al. 1996a. Nucleotide sequence of the human MHC class I MICA gene. Immunogentics 44: 80-81; Bahram and Spies T A. 1996. Nucleotide sequence of human MHC class I MICB cDNA. Immunogenetics 43: 230-233). Non-pathologic expression of MICA and MICB is restricted to intestinal epithelium, keratinocytes, endothelial cells and monocytes, but aberrant surface expression of these MIC proteins occurs in response to many types of cellular stress such as proliferation, oxidation and heat shock and marks the cell as pathologic (Groh et al. 1996. Cell stress-regulated human MHC class I gene expressed in GI epithelium. PNAS 93: 12445-12450; Groh et al. 1998. Recognition of stress-induced MHC molecules by intestinal γδT cells. Science 279: 1737-1740; Zwirner et al. 1999. Differential expression of MICA by endothelial cells, fibroblasts, keratinocytes and monocytes. Human Immunol. 60: 323-330). Pathologic expression of MIC proteins also seems involved in some autoimmune diseases (Ravetch, J V and Lanier L L. 2000. Immune Inhibitory Receptors. Science 290: 84-89; Burgess, S J. 2008. Immunol. Res. 40: 18-34). The differential regulation of NKG2D ligands, the polymorphic MICA (>50 alleles, see for examples SEQ. ID. NO. 1-6 and 13 of FIG. 6) and MICB (>13 alleles, see for examples SEQ. ID. NO. 7-12 of FIG. 6), is important to provide the immunity system with a means to identify and respond to a broad range of emergency cues while still protecting healthy cells from unwanted attack (Stephens H A, (2001) MICA and MICB genes: can the enigma of their polymorphism be resolved? Trends Immunol. 22: 378-85; Spies, T. 2008. Regulation of NKG2D ligands: a purposeful but delicate affair. Nature Immunol. 9: 1013-1015).
Viral infection is a common inducer of MIC protein expression and identifies the viral-infected cell for NK or T-cell attack (Groh et al. 1998; Groh et al. 2001. Co-stimulation of CD8+ αβT-cells by NKG2D via engagement by MIC induced on virus-infected cells. Nat. Immunol. 2: 255-260; Cerwenka, A., and L. L. Lanier. 2001). In fact, to avoid such an attack on its host cell, cytomegalovirus and other viruses have evolved mechanisms that prevent the expression of MIC proteins on the surface of the cell they infect in order to escape the wrath of the innate immunity system (Lodoen, M., K. Ogasawara, J. A. Hamerman, H. Arase, J. P. Houchins, E. S. Mocarski, and L. L. Lanier. 2003. NKG2D-mediated NK cell protection against cytomegalovirus is impaired by gp40 modulation of RAE-1 molecules. J. Exp. Med. 197:1245-1253; Stern-Ginossar et al., (2007) Host immune system gene targeting by viral miRNA. Science 317: 376-381; Stern-Ginossar et al., (2008) Human microRNAs regulate stress-induced immune responses mediated by the receptor NKG2D. Nature Immunology 9: 1065-73; Slavuljica, I A Busche, M Babic, M Mitrovic, I Ga{hacek over (s)}parovic,  Cekinovic, E Markova Car, E P Pugel, A Cikovic, V J Lisnic, W J Britt, U Koszinowski, M Messerle, A Krmpotic and S Jonjic. 2010. Recombinant mouse cytomegalovirus expressing a ligand for the NKG2D receptor is attenuated and has improved vaccine properties. J. Clin. Invest. 120: 4532-4545).
In spite of their stress, many malignant cells, such as those of lung cancer and glioblastoma brain cancer, also avoid the expression of MIC proteins and as a result may be particularly aggressive as they too escape the innate immunity system (Busche, A et al. 2006, NK cell mediated rejection of experimental human lung cancer by genetic over expression of MHC class I chain-related gene A. Human Gene Therapy 17: 135-146; Doubrovina, E S, M M Doubrovin, E Vider, R B Sisson, R J O'Reilly, B Dupont, and Y M Vyas, 2003. Evasion from NK Cell Immunity by MHC Class I Chain-Related Molecules Expressing Colon Adenocarcinoma (2003) J. Immunology 6891-99; Friese, M. et al. 2003. MICA/NKG2D-mediated immunogene therapy of experimental gliomas. Cancer Research 63: 8996-9006; Fuertes, M B, M V Girart, L L Molinero, C I Domaica, L E Rossi, M M Barrio, J Mordoh, G A Rabinovich and N W Zwirner. (2008) Intracellular Retention of the NKG2D Ligand MHC Class I Chain-Related Gene A in Human Melanomas Confers Immune Privilege and Prevents NK Cell-Mediated Cytotoxicity. J. Immunology, 180: 4606-4614).